


Tempting Her (#197 Hover)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She holds herself on the edge of temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Her (#197 Hover)

She held herself over his body. Quantico had made chicken arms strong enough to hold herself and then some. She looked into eyes dark and familiar yet the eyes of a stranger, eyes that were dancing with madness, just in a different way.

"Liz." His voice floated up and through her like a ghost. His thumb ghosted across her cheek. "So beautiful, so perfect."

Liz took a breath and held. Charlie's lips were red, damp, tempting.

Those lips came together and spread apart to form a word. "Please."

Liz felt her arms begin to ache. "You're tempting me."

Charlie smiled.


End file.
